When You Put Two Villains In A Glass Cell
by RandomRyu
Summary: Khan is thrown into a cell with Loki, and they find that they are drawn to each other. Pwp, oneshot.


Loki didn't know what do to, for he was getting bored just sitting around in his cell and messing with the limited magic he could use. He would do little puffs of glowing orbs and that was the most he could do at the moment. He had no one to talk to, no one to converse with, and if he was honest with himself he was getting increasingly annoyed and wanted at least someone to speak to; even if it was Thor. At least it would be some sort of contact or communication.

Though, one day, his interest sparked when a man was walked into the cell room and pushed into the cell along with him; sealed right after they had pushed him in. Loki raised an eyebrow. Why would they put someone in the cell with /him/? They thought he needed to be cut off from the world, from asgard, even. But now, apparently, he had a cellmate.

Khan was to be put here, Because like Loki, He has been causing trouble. Khan slid down against the wall, chuckling to himself as he stared at a particular wall. "They're all going to pay. " He said chuckling again. "They won't know what will hit them." He leaned his head back against the wall , laughing evilly as he closed his eyes and smirked. "Soon they will be begging for mercy and begging for forgiveness while I prepare to end them." He opened his eyes. "Oh Yes, Their cries of agony will be music to my ears. Their cry of despair. Their cry of hopelessness all will be music to my ear. Wonderful, Wonderful music."

Loki listened to the madman ramble as he tipped his head back against the wall and smirk to himself, and the god couldn't help a smirk of his own from widening on his features. "Hm," He hummed to himself, his gaze fixed on the other man in the cell. "I like you already." He said out loud, but it sounded as if he was speaking to himself; resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knees.

He turned to look at his cellmate and raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Most People don't take a liking to me. " He smirked himself. "What are you in here for?" He narrowed his eyes at the God. "Is it because of them as well?" . He chuckled and shook his head. "When will they realize? The Fools!. They're nothing but weak and pathetic. They can never defeat anyone. "

"If you're speaking of the Avengers, you're correct," Loki mused, running his fingers through his grown out hair. "Ah, I believe they will never realize anything because of their thick skulls. They think they're so high and mighty, but they're just...idiotic, pathetic. I'm glad someone else can understand what I think!" Loki chuckled, his shoulders bouncing slightly with the sound. It felt great to have someone to converse with in his cell /finally/, and that they agreed with him was even better. It was perfect.

" Oh, I've heard of them, I'm speaking about every idiot who think they are so heroic and mighty." He said chuckled, looking at him. "Hm, I am Khan and who you might be?" He raised both eyebrows.

"Khan, hm?" Loki repeated the name to himself, for he had never heard such a name before. "I'm Loki. God of Mischief." He spoke simply, flashing a mischievous grin at Khan.

"You, I have heard of. Loki. God of Mischief. Clearly You've done much mischief to be in here" He looked around the cell and then smirked mischievously at Loki.

"You've heard of me?" Loki chuckled again, leaning up against the wall behind him and slouching slightly. "Ah, yes. But they all deserved it. All those puny, pathetic excuses for life need to be wiped out, but apparently no one else thinks so...other than you, that is." He didn't care if any of the guards could overhear their conversation, what could they really do to stop them from speaking about it anyway? They never had positive intentions, so why try to enforce them in a prison such as this?

"Such a shame to think we are the only one who sees the biggest truth in our thinking ." He chuckled and then looked against straight-ahead at a wall. " We could do so much with our opinions. So so Much." He whispered, as he ran a hand through his own hair, emitting a soft chuckle again.

"Agreed, agreed," Loki mused," More should think like us, and maybe they would actually get something done with their life. Like ending it." He glanced around for a few moments before standing up and stretching. He was starting to get uncomfortable again, for there wasn't much room to walk around or do anything interesting in the boring cell, and sitting around for too long made Loki cramp up. So he decided to pace back and fourth, cracking his knuckles and neck.

He got up himself and stretched, eyes closed. "Ah Yes, Yes Yes, Or to be our slaves. We can't rule the world without Loyal slaves." He said in a tone as He sat back down, placing his arms behind his head, trying to get comfortable.

Loki continued to pace, but after a while he got bored and sat down on the ground in front of Khan, his legs crossed and his unruly hair hanging over the sides of his face. "It's...nice, to have some company. I've been here for years," He sighed, absentmindedly playing with the ends of a lock of hair.

"Likewise. " He said with a nod, looking at the God, Eyes glistening with a happy glint. "How many Years have you been here?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do they feed you?"

"Two, I believe," He shrugged. It was hard to count the time when you couldn't see the light of day and the darkness of night from underground. "A few times a day. Sometimes they forget," He motioned to his lithe frame, made even more slim by the poor choice of food and the times that they fed him.

He actually looked concerned on the wellbeing of the other. "I must say, You look wonderful even when suffering certain circumstances." He said a smirk growing on his lips. " I suppose I should get used to the same treatment you're getting. " He sighed, keeping his gaze on the God.

"Ah, why thank you," Loki was flattered by Khan's response, and he couldn't help complimenting the man himself," Yes, you should. And I'm sure they're going to give you other clothes to wear, also," He adjusted his loose forest green shirt that hung off his shoulders and dipped down to show his prominent collar bones. "I'm sure you yourself will look quite stunning even if you go through the same treatment such as me."

He chuckled and smirked and leaned in and gazed into the other's eyes, losing himself in the eyes of the Beautiful God. "Such wonderful eyes you have Loki." He whispered uner his breath, never taking off his gaze off of the other.

Loki observed the man in front of him, gazing into his eyes. Khan's eyes were a beautiful mixture of green, blue, and teal. They looked much like an ocean, if Loki were to compare. They popped out against his dark hair and dress; his high cheekbones and overall attractive appearance. "As do you, Khan," The name still rolled of his tongue oddly, though it seemed to fit his voice that flowed smoothly and had a low baritone to it; though Khan's voice was a few octave's lower than his.

Khan raised his hand up and stroked the other's cheek. "Hm...Loki." He purred the name as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips into the other's lips. Eyes flipping shut as he smirked against the God's lips, wrapping his arms around the God's neck, pulling him closer to taste more of the God.

Khan's low voice practically purring his name sent a shiver up Loki's spine, and when he had leaned in slowly to kiss Loki, he met the other halfway and returned the kiss with equal interest; his hands resting on Khan's hips. Any kind of touch, especially something such as this after two long years was overwhelming but so perfect feeling to him. He shifted forward and situated himself on Khan's lap; his knees resting on each side of the other's thighs.

He moaned against the God's lips and pushed his tounge in the other's mouth, feeling all inside of him and dragged him down to the ground, along with him, pulling Loki on top of him, one hand running through Loki's jet black hair.

Loki didn't care of any of the guards saw them like this. Muffled sighs mingled with groans escaped his lips as he moved them against Khan's; allowing himself to be lowered to the ground along with the other man as he kept his legs around the other's waist. Loki had one of his hands running through Khan's short hair and the other on the ground for purchase so he wouldn't fall forward; shifting slightly so he was positioned a certain way on the man's midsection.

He felt his bulge growing harder and harder and then groaned and slowly started to grind against the other's midsection. "L-Loki" He growled as he pulled away to place butterfly kisses on the other's neck, nipping at the skin, licking at the skin.

Loki allowed his head to tip to the side, baring more of his neck to Khan. He squirmed slightly when he felt the other man grind against him, for his arousal was starting to grow and he could feel the other's easily through his tight pants. "Ah, Khan..." Loki's voice was an octave lower, his breath sparse and coming out in small puffs against the other's ear. He moved his hips along with Khan's for more of that sweet friction; a blush rising on his high cheekbones.

He whispered into the God's ear. "Loki.." He paused. "Remove your clothing." He demanded with a growl, nipping at the other's earlobe and then ran his hands under the God's s shirt, feeling all of him.

Loki didn't hesitate to do as Khan said, slipping off his loose shirt and throwing it to the side to worry about for later. His body was slender; his hipbones and ribs visible from under the pale skin. He looked sickly, though he still looked very stunning with the way he moved his hips, his body for the man underneath him. He stood up for a moment to pull off his pants, allowing them to drop to the ground and expose the rest of him to the man; taking his place back on top of him with his hands resting on Khan's chest. Something about being completely naked and Khan being still fully clothed made him even more excited, even if he wanted to see what the other looked like under that close fitting outfit.

He looked in awed as the God stripped and then slowly made no hesistantion when He started to remove his own clothing and then was completely naked under the God. "Hm. I very much enjoy the View Loki." His hand gripped around Loki' s Arousal, pumping it slowly.

Loki couldn't keep his eyes off Khan as he stripped also, getting more and more eager as more skin was exposed. He looked even better without any clothes blocking the view of his amazing chiseled body. The feeling of skin on skin was enough to make Loki shiver and almost beg for more- almost. "Ah-ha-" A moan slipped past his lips when he felt the other begin to stroke him, his hips bucking slightly into the warmth,"Ah, as do I...you're-ah- quite the stunner yourself, Khan..." His voice was rough with lust as he spoke.

"Someone's a bit eager" He whispered in the other's ear, as he fasted the stroking of his hand on the other's arousal. With the other hand, He began stroking himself, as he groaned and tipped his head back with a groan, eyes closing. "L-Loki." He growled deep into his throat. He fasted the pace on Loki's member and on his own with the other hand.

Loki just groaned in response to Khan's statement, taking him a moment to find his voice through all the pleasure being presented to him. "I-It's been too long- nn..." He confessed, a shuddering sigh escaping him when he saw the man underneath him start to stroke himself. Loki pushed his hand away to take Khan in his hand himself and begin stroking with a normal pace; biting his lip, though it didn't help the little lewd sounds from escaping him.

"L-Loki" He moaned, burying his face into the God's shoulder, bucking his hips. He gave kisses on Loki's shoulders as he stroked the other, going at a faster pace. He let out more moan and groans. "N-Need Y-you." He moaned into the other's ear. "W-Want you..N-Now."

"Oh, god..." The god groaned and squirmed in the other's grasp, he didn't care if he looked pathetic at the moment; he wanted Khan all over him, touching every inch of skin possible; inside him. "Please, please...ah..." He was reduced to begging at this point. With his other hand, he used the magic that he could to do a trick that he had kept in the back of his mind for years. His hand glowed a teal color before he reached behind him, only to push a slick finger into his own entrance; writhing slightly from the odd feeling. His other hand still worked at Khan as he did this, wanting to give the man a little show. "Khan, o-oh- Khan..." He moaned softly as he moved along with himself and the other.

Khan stared in awed on what Loki was doing and then let out a moan, feeling turned on by watching the God. "You look marvelous in such state Loki. Do keep on going. " He said seductively.

Loki couldn't form a response, a shuddering moan escaping from the back of his throat as his gaze rested on Khan in front of him. He locked eyes with the other as he rocked back on his own fingers; using two to scissor himself and stretch himself for the stunningly attractive man underneath him. He muttered between moans, filthy words and phrases escaping him that even he would blush at if he actually heard himself at the moment and his mind wasn't clouded with lust.

"Keep going My God, Keep Going My Lord." Khan said seductively, pumping his own cock, at the sight of the God. "L-Loki." He groaned, keeping his eyes open. "Say My name." He growled in a demand. "Say the things you'd do to me." He purred.

Loki's whole body felt like it was on fire, and Khan's demands in a low baritone of a voice fed that fire. He did as he was told and kept on working at himself, his fingers pushing deeper and deeper into him with each thrust. "K-Khan...ah-oh god..Khan..." He moaned the man's name, his eyes fluttering shut,"Ride you...want to ride you, your cock-" He was cut off by a moan bubbling up from the back of his throat," Fuck, want you to fuck me, please-" He begged, past the point of any reasoning left behind any of this.

"Me Fucking you, Or You Fucking me?" He asked teasingly, leaning forward, still stroking himself, He leaned forward even more to bite the God's lower lip. "Mmm… Loki, Do say more. "

"You- You fucking me-ah- please," Loki spoke between moans that echoed off the walls of the glass cell, and there was no doubt that others could hear them throughout the halls. Loki arched his back when Khan bit his lower lip, loving how the spark of pain mixed along with the pleasure and made the most addicting feeling he has ever felt running through his veins and clouding his mind even further. "Do as y-you please, I'm yours, a-all yours-ah-" His long hair was a mess as he hung over his shoulders and sometimes got in the way of his vision, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he pleasured himself in front of Khan and the fact that the man had taken himself in hand was even more exhilarating.

And at that He flipped Loki on his stomach,. "Ready for this?" He asked with a smirk, As he slowly leaned in, his member close to Loki's entrance. "Tell me how bad you yearn for it Loki, How much you want me to fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you lke a little slut? " He whispered seductively.

Loki let out a quiet yelp as he was flipped over to his back and was spoken down to in that seductive tone, the man whispering all of this to him. He swore, he could come just from Khan speaking to him and not being touched even in the slightest. The thought even made him more eager to feel the man inside of him, all over him. "Ah-O-Oh god, Khan, Khan-" He pleaded writhing underneath the dominant man," F-Fuck me, fuck me like a little s-slut. All yours, I'm all yours- show me no mercy, be as rough as you like..." He sounded eager, the blush intensifying on his cheeks.

He slammed into the God, staying right there for a moment before starting to move his hips, to keep a rhythm. "S-so tight." He groaned, his eyes closed shut. He pulled out and thrusted back him."You enjoy this don't you? My little slut…" He purred seductively into his ear.

Loki let out a choked off moan that was louder than the rest, hearing it when it echoed through the cell and back to his own ears. He moved his hips along with Khan's thrusts, the lewd noises spilling from his parted lips not being held back in the slightest as he was pounded into. "Yes, yes, more-ah!- please-!" He was almost unintelligible as he gripped at the floor for purchase, begging for more and more from the dominant man.

He pounded in and out of the God, faster at each thrust. "S-so tight" He growled "mmm my little slut,. Such a good slut you are" He smirked." More? You want more? beg"

Loki felt like he was just a bundle of nerves and pleasure, putty in Khan's hands. His moans got louder and louder with each sharp thrust, on the verge of sobbing from how amazing this felt. "F-Fuck, harder, h-harder!" He pleaded, begged. "Mark me, break me-oh!- Khan, Khan- ah!- Khan-!" He repeated the other's name over in over, moaning like the wanton slut that he was.

Khan rode him as hard he can manage, he slipped in And out. He flipped Loki on his back, he lowered down and took the man into his mouth.

Loki was surprised when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, but he had no complaints when he felt Khan's mouth on his cock; taking him in. Loki arched his back and groped at the floor, only for his nails to scrape against the surface. He squirmed and writhed, bucking his hips; feeling on edge. One of his hands went down to tangle in Khan's short hair, pushing him down and guiding him; asking for more in his actions.

He licked the tip and brought him deeper into his throat. "Mmmm," He hummed Against the God's cock. Eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed.

When Khan had hummed, it had caused a vibration around Loki's cock that made him jolt and let out a mewl that echoed through the cell once more and hit his own ears. He sounded pathetic, but he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted this to go on. His mind was clear of anything else other than Khan's mouth on him, using that skilled tongue on him. "I'm so- oh, g-god, Khan-" He shivered,"I'm gonna-ah- c-come-" He tried his best to hold back even so, biting his lip and gripping Khan's hair.

"Come for me, my little God, come for me" He hummed against the cock. Bobbing the head up and down, going even more deeper.

Loki couldn't hold off anymore, shuddering and writhing as he came in Khan's mouth; his vision going white as his back arched more than before, his head hitting the floor. His grip tightened on Khan's hair and his other hand was a tight fist pressed against the floor, calling out the man's name in a lewd scream as he trembled.

Soon after, Khan came, yelling the God's name hearing the name echo through the cell as he collapsed on top of Loki, breathing heavily; eyes closed. He ran a hand through the God's hair. "Good little slut you are," He teased.

Loki pulled Khan close, his breathing heavy; feeling thoroughly used and exhausted. He placed a chaste kiss to Khan's lips and smirked, looking him in those gorgeous eyes as a chuckle bubbled up from his chest. "Mm," He hummed to himself, satisfied as he held the man close to him; calmed by how he played with his long jet black hair.


End file.
